Spring at the Springs
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: With another request from Judy, Nick's thought up another way for them to get it on. Though this time, they aren't on their own. How will they be with their plus one? Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.


"Nick, maybe this wasn't the best idea? We can't just do these sorts of things here… Why don't we go back to my apartment or something, you know, so we don't have anyone watching?"

"Says the bunny who wanted to get down and dirty in the prison cells?" Nick replied, rolling his eyes as he continued down the sidewalk path. "Judy, please, we really have to crack that shell of yours. We're going somewhere toootally fine with seeing fur, so just relax," he said as he looked down at Judy. "Besides. Youuuu asked for another romp. I just gave you a way to get it~"

"Relax?" Judy rolled her eyes. "Oh sure. I feel a lot better now, especially after that accident with Clawhauser and the keys. I'm just lucky the Chief didn't find out about us…" She shuddered at the mere thought.

"It wasn't exactly easy convincing Bogo to give me the same off days as you, you know. So I think we could at least make it worth it," said Nick. He stole a quick glance, before turning to give her a secret wink. "By the way, civilian Judy dresses a loooot better than cop Judy."

The little rabbit pouted, her ears laying flat against her head. This corner of town was familiar… what was he planning? "And… why are we _here _instead of, you know, anywhere else?"

"Do you want the honest answer, or the Nick Wilde answer?"

Judy let out a little growl, giving him a glare. "Nick, if you're setting me up for anything-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Douse that fire on your tail, I wouldn't spring this on you," Nick interrupted, coming to a stop then and there. "And we're here, Carrots!"

Now Judy realized at once why she'd recognize this spot. They were at the alley where Finnick always parked his van.

"I just gotta pick up a little something and we'll be on our way," said Nick.

Skeptical, Judy watched the shifty fox disappear down the alley. "Little something…?" She perked up her ears, hearing him knocking on metal.

What was he saying? Try as she might, she couldn't focus in on his conversation. Taking a deep breath, Judy let it out slowly. '_Relax, he's a troublemaker, not a jerk. An ex-con maybe, but not a jerk,' _she thought, steeling her nerves as she went into the alley as well.

What she saw put a look of shock on her face. "Nick!" Judy squeaked out.

One second, he was crouched down in front of the van's open doors, and the next he was knocked to the ground. She got ready to pounce, but a second look calmed her nerves. He wasn't being attacked…

"Heh! Hey Judy!" Nick hummed. "You remember Finnick, don't ya?" The little fox was on his chest, having tackled Nick into a hug.

When he spotted Judy, however, his large ears shifted downwards, his fangs bared as he grabbed Nick by the collar. "You think this is some kinda joke, Wilde?! I oughta bite out your throat, you lyin' little-" he was silenced by Nick kissing him on the mouth.

In seconds, his anger faded away, leaving the fennec to just sit down on Nick's chest, letting out a huff. "I see you brought your girlfriend. Guess that explains why you ain't visit in a while."

"C'mon, Finn, don't be like that. You know I have work too," Nick said, gently patting the smaller fox between his ears. "Here's the deal. I'll stop by more often if you play nice and do a little something for me."

Finnick grumbled, looking at Nick, then up at Judy, who offered a little wave. He sighed, climbing off of Nick's body and shaking his head. "Alright, alright… what do you want this time? Another rigged card game? Me in that embarrassing elephant suit? Or are you looking for money?"

"Hmm… all good options, but neither. What I need is you, lil' buddy," Nick answered. "Me and Judy here are off to have some down time at the Springs, and you're coming with us. _No exceptions._"

"Nick! Don't say it out loud!" Judy huffed, instinctively looking behind her. No one was around, but still.

Finnick snorted. "You really are something else. I know what you've got planned, Wilde. And if you make me look bad, I'll bite your face off!" He hopped back into his van, rummaging around under the passenger seat. "Fake cards, or just money?"

"Hey, I'm official now," Nick countered. "Gotta go through the legal way. Unless _someone _doesn't mind keeping a secret~" he said as he sat up, looking back at Judy. "What do ya say? Wanna get in some trouble~?"

Judy bit her lip. "Nick, you know I can't… what if someone finds out? We can get in trouble!"

To that, Nick rolled his eyes. "As if we always play it safe. If anyone sees us, then they're there for the same reason. So, I'll ask again. Do you wanna get in some trouble with us~?"

She sighed. "Hnn… Fine. But I swear if I get in trouble for this-".

"Good! Finnick's our ride anyway, so we'd have ended up going with him one way or another."

"Wait, what?!" Finnick barked from the front seat. "Ugh, fine, everyone get in. Don't look for seat belts."

Nick poked out his tongue then. "Score one for the big fox!"

* * *

The pair of wind chimes tinkled its customary greeting as the bead curtains parted. From the front desk, Yax the yak peeked up from his daily meditations, breaking the moment as he eyed the newcomers who had just entered into the Mystic Springs Oasis.

"Oohmmmm… Oh hey Mister Wilde! Long time no see!"

Nick was the first to approach the counter, followed by Finnick at his side - and a rather hesitant Judy trailing from behind. "Yo, what's up, Yakkity Yax? Get a new haircut lately?" asked the fox. "Business doing well?"

"Oh sure! Ever since the case with the missing predators got solved, we've been getting more customers coming in. Might think of expanding the place," said the yak, shaking off a couple of flies buzzing around his unkempt mane. He peeked around, having just noticed Judy in the background.

"Hey there! Aren't you the Bunny Scout turned cop who was looking for Emmett the otter?"

Judy blushed, reaching a paw out to shake his in return. "Yes I am. And I'm still a cop. Good to see you again, Mister Yax."

"Aw shucks. You don't have to call me Mister. So…" Yax clapped his hooves together. "What can I do for you three today?"

The question brought a sly grin on Nick's face. He looked back at Judy and Finnick, then back to Yax. "We're gonna need one of the special back rooms. Preferably one with a little fruit basket, if you can get it."

"Well… we have a wide range of special rooms," Yax pointed out. "Here at Mystic Springs, we're catered to satisfy every animal's special needs. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact..." Nick cleared his throat, making an air quote with his paws. "I'm looking for the '_special_' back rooms."

"Niiick… do you have to say it that way?" Judy huffed, hiding behind the taller fox as her ears lowered again.

Finnick chuckled to himself, speaking for the first time since they got here. "Obviously, you still have a lot to learn about getting the special privileges, bunny. Me and Nick, we're pretty much regulars here."

Judy looked from the fennec fox to Yax, who didn't seem phased at all. "Hey, no worries. Totally get it. Everyone's gotta wind down one way or another. Now let's see…" He turned his head, parting the shaggy mess of hair that shielded his face, looking to a pad on the desk. "Yeah, I think we got two or three rooms open still."

"See? What'd I tell you guys? Piece of cake!" beamed Nick. "Now time's a-wastin', so I say we better get going." To Judy's surprise, Nick and Finnick were heading towards a door in the side of the wall, rather than the main entrance she remembered the first time she came here.

"Wait… Is that where the special rooms are?" asked Judy.

The two foxes took one look at her, before bursting into fits of laughter. "What, there?" said Finnick, chortling. "That's the _locker room_!"

Nick shrugged. "Guess I'll take it from here. Judy, have you forgotten what this place is? It's a _naturalist_ club, so you can't go in without dressing the part." He was starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Or in our case, _undressing_."

Judy's cheeks were now turning a bright beetroot red.

"Dude's got a point there," Yax said. "Can't let you in with clothes. Except maybe that one time you went looking for Emmett the otter; I only let it slide, ya know, 'cause you were on official cop business. But no more freebies! That's the rule."

She watched Nick and Finnick undressing themselves as though it was the most natural thing. It felt a little weird, seeing them strip before her eyes in public. '_Great... oh well, when in the Springs, do as the customers do_,' she thought to herself.

And for better or worse, she did come here as a customer…

"Well?" Finnick raised an eyebrow. "Are we gonna do this, or what?"

"Fine…" Judy heaved a sigh, before heading for the side door. "Where's my locker?"

"Now that's the spirit, Carrots!"

* * *

"This was a mistake!" Judy squeaked, her ears drooped down low as she covered her chest and crotch with her paws.

Yax was leading the three of them down a hallway. When he had said it was a secret path, he didn't mention that the wall was glass! Not to mention, she could see the animals on the other side, lounging around near the pleasure pool. Nick seemed convinced it was one way, and Finnick didn't care, but when she caught the wandering gaze of another animal, she couldn't help but try to hide away more.

Could they see her? She shouldn't have given Nick the idea to do this. This wasn't what she had in mind when he mentioned a private getaway.

"Hey bunny, you're trailin' behind!" Finnick grunted. "Why not hop on your boyfriend for a ride? Heh… Not like it'd be the first time."

"Now Finn, don't make me bring up something you've done too," Nick chided. "You two play nice, okay? Or else I'll be rough with both of you. Double time, Judy."

Yax cleared his throat then, coming to a stop right in front of a door. He parted his shaggy mane with one hoof, the other holding up a key to the lock. "Yeah… You guys enjoy your time here at Mystic Springs. Feel free to call if you need anything!" he said, stepping aside for the three. "Oh, and top drawer's got everything you need for the "special treatment"."

"Thanks Yax. I doubt we'll need much, but I'll take a basket of blueberries if you got it," Nick said as he walked into the room first. Judy hurried after him, with Finnick close behind.

Inside the room was rather nice. A lot cleaner than Judy expected. The room was decked in a soft hue of royal red, complete with patterns of palm trees. There was even a TV mounted up on the wall, and the centerpiece bed was big and spacious. That thing could probably fit two Chief Bogos if it needed to!

Soft blue blankets and sand colored pillows… And there was a pleasant, tropical scent in the air.

That, or just anything other than Yax seemed to smell wonderful.

Once the doors were closed, Nick let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well well, now how are we gonna do this?" His ears perked up as he hopped onto the bed, laying out on his back and spreading his legs apart. "Maybe you two can fight over who wants me more~"

"Puh! Only in your fantasies, Wilde. I'm gonna have fun with that pretty, blabbering mouth of yours," Finnick threatened, the little fox leaping up on the bed and scrambling to lay on top.

The two foxes stared each other down. And then, just as fast, they wasted no time in pressing their snouts together, making muffled moaning noises as they kissed.

Judy took in a deep breath. Nick and Finnick were always thick as thieves… and neither of them seemed like they'd spread the word. So far so good.

She cleared her throat, moving her paws out of the way as she stood there, bold and naked in front of the two males making out. "H-Hey! Why debate who does what… when you both can try?" Before either fox could question or comment, Judy laid down on the bed herself, going over to the pillow and laying down on her belly.

'_C'mon Judy, you made it through training, you can do this,' _she told herself, hiding her face in the pillow as she quickly lifted up her rear, letting her tail curl upwards and wiggle side to side.

Finnick broke the kiss to stare. "Whoa… Well, no wonder everyone says you two are a thing!" He let out a wolf whistle. "Wouldn't mind havin' a piece of that myself, now that I see the full picture~" He traded glances with Nick, then grinned. "I can reach it better, so _I _get her slit," he said, his bushy tail wagging as he scooted up between Judy's legs, sniffing at her pussy while his paws gripped her legs.

In response, Nick grabbed Finnick's tail, hoisting it up as he grinned. "If you say so. But you've gotta keep your tail up while you do." With that, Nick put a finger in his mouth and started drooling on it. "Better be loose, Finn, or this'll take a while."

"Oh no. Don't you dare, Wilde," Finnick huffed. "Go get the lube. Smelly yak said it'd be in that drawer, and you left me sore last time." He started to lap along Judy's fuzzy slit, letting his ears lay against his head. "Mrf… yeah, definitely see why you been tailing her," he mumbled in between licks.

Judy yipped, letting out a little whine into the pillow as she hugged it against her face. Finnick's tongue sure could sent tingles up her spine… Was it wrong for her to enjoy this? She tensed up as she felt Nick settle onto the bed again, the taller fox letting out a little hum as he popped open a bottle.

"Good news! We got strawberry flavored lube. Bad news, it's not blueberry," Nick said, moving up behind Finnick now as he poured some of the slick stuff onto his digits. "Now, don't squeal because it's cold~" he hummed, pressing his fingers up against Finnick's asshole, slowly massaging the lube inside of him.

Judy wasn't sure whose moans were louder - Finnick as he was getting his butt fingered to the brim, or herself from feeling the fennec's tongue flickering across her nethers faster. It seemed that Nick was the one now controlling the pace for them both. Whenever he worked his fingers deeper into Finnick, the other fox would be slightly distracted, forgetting to give Judy's cooch the tongue work that it needed.

Nick grinned as he slid his fingers back and forth, even giving Finnick a little smack on the rump. "Mmm… You know, I bet you might taste even better as a strawberry flavoured fox."

"A-aah shaddap…" Finnick was starting to drool now, both from being pleasured and working up his saliva to lick around Judy. He turned around and gave Nick a wink. "I might give you a free pass now, but don't go doing anything funny, or you'll get my foot in your face."

"Relax, buddy. They don't call me _Slick_ Nick for nothing. Oh wait, that's just Judy's name for me. Now ease up." Nick's digits curled up then, drawing a loud yelp from Finnick that made the tiny fox collapse, holding on to Judy's feet for support as he shivered.

"N-Not… there, Wilde…" he growled.

"Too bad. You wanted it, so take it like a big fox~" Nick said with a wink, fingers pressing down on the spot again. "And do try to keep licking, hmm?"

Judy trembled as she felt Finnick's tongue pick up the pace again. For such a little guy, his tongue sure did cover a lot of ground. How could such a deep voice produce a high whimper? "A-Aah, Finnick, deeper…" Judy whined out, feeling her toes curl as her breath hitched in her throat.

If both of them were going to do this good, she'd be mixing up their names in no time. And Finnick was quick to deliver. Nick must've been going easy on him again.

"Mmm… You're a lot faster this time, lil' buddy. Think you can take me in yet~?" Nick taunted, spanking Finnick's thigh before he went to work at his own sheath, his cock already halfway out of its cover. "I should just stuff it all in right now~"

With that, Nick held onto Finnick's rump, positioning himself with his shaft aligned right up against the bright pink opening, though he only let his tip touch it. "Say you want it, or I make you wait until it's allll hard."

Finnick stayed stubbornly quiet, huffing against Judy's crotch while he ate her out. He even stuffed his tongue inside to make her yelp out again.

"Alright, suit yourself. Better get used to the taste of wet bunny." Nick said, one paw resting on Finnick's butt while the other settled between the little fox's giant ears. Then, he pushed forward, shoving some of Finnick's muzzle inside of Judy. Both their eyes went wide from that~. "Heh, wish I had a camera~"

"N-Nick, noooo…" Judy moaned out loud, her claws grasping at the pillow now as she bit into it, huffing through her nose. She tried to squirm away. Finnick's whiskers tickled… and his tongue was lashing at a more tender spot. She was doing her best to not lose it then and there.

"Nick yes~ You like Finn's tongue, don't ya?" Nick cooed, his tail wagging as he humped against Finnick's rear. "Funny thing about this guy. He can be just as subby as his voice is deep~ Comes in handy when you need someone to get in the _little_ spots."

Finnick was starting to growl now. The sound sent vibrations into Judy, but he didn't care. His tail was whipping around now, trying to entice Nick. He'd get him back later… for now, though, he'd play along. Judy had a slightly sweet taste anyway.

"Hrnnf, you're gonna get it, Wilde…" Finnick groaned, finally managing to pull his snout free, panting heavily as he gave his butt a shake.

"Keep saying that, Finn. Maybe it'll happen again," Nick teased, his own tail wagging as he crouched down, turning up Finnick's hips and… "Bark~"

Finnick grunted, almost a little halfheartedly. "Woof, woof."

"Aww, come on… Surely you can do better than that!" With a heave, Nick thrusted all the way, hilting right into Finnick with his knot, keeping that bulge out on purpose. The fennec fox's yelps were mingled with a series of whimpers now, his barks almost pleading as he eased into Nick's cock.

"Hahh… Rafff… rafff! You'd better not stop, or I'll haahhh…! Woof!" Finnick's tongue was lolling out, panting eagerly.

"H-hey, Finnick? Don't stop either… Be a good little fox a-and get your treat," said Judy, doing her best to sound a little more assertive. She spread her legs wider, showing off her damp, soaked petals. "Gonna eat your bunny? Or not?"

"Oh-ho-ho… Sounds like someone's feeling right at home, isn't she? Ngghh… Maybe… I'll have a piece of you… after I'm done with… this little dude here!" Nick heaved himself with each breath, rutting harder into the mewling fennec. As Judy watched, his sweat-dripped body glimmered with a sheen in the room's light.

She let out a purr. "You'd like that, won't you?" Then, eyeing the half-used bottle, an idea came to mind. "Hey Nick… Got any more of that lube?"

The fox raised an eyebrow. Finnick was busy working on her slit, but as for her tailhole… "Oh, I get it~. Mmm, I think I'm starting to like the way your mind works when you're horny, Judy."

As Judy watched, Nick took up the lube bottle again, letting it waver over Judy's back entrance as he squeezed some of the stuff out. "Ya know, I don't think I've ever done anal with you before."

"Aah! T-That's because you're b-biiiig…" Judy shivered from the cool lube as it trickled inside of her. The air was heavy with the smell of arousal. That, and strawberries, of course. She gasped when Nick's thumb touched her hole, pushing down against it. "Niiiick…"

"Oh relax, you're not the only one I'm working with," Nick reminded her, all the while giving a thrust forward so his hips would smack against Finnick's. "And a certain little fox should be eating still!"

Finnick growled, his lips curled to a snarl before he returned his focus to Judy's hole, drawing his tongue over her clit again and again. He even dug his claws into her thighs, lightly scratching her as he tensed up in bliss. "Mmrf… I'm takin' over i-if ya don't go faster, Wilde," he threatened, gritting his teeth as he felt Nick's tip ramming at his deepest spots again, forcing little yips to escape his mouth between the poundings.

It was bad enough Nick was making him feel like this… but doing it in front of his so called girlfriend? That was a new low. He'd be more angry if he wasn't so horny. Finnick lifted up his hips, letting out one more growl as he forced himself to clench down, finally hearing the bigger fox yelp for once.

Even if Nick spanked him for that, Finnick shivered in satisfaction, his ears perked up high as he listened to the two of them moan, locking his lips around Judy's clit to suck on.

"W-Wait, not like tha-aaahh god…!" Judy trembled again, her claws dragging along the pillow, leaving marks behind as she tried her best to stay in control. She could feel herself tensing up… "Hnn, I'm… I'm gonna cum…" she panted, scooting her hips closer to Finnick's hungry mouth.

"Ooo, that'd be fun~ But I can't have you doing that just yet," Nick grinned.

Judy whined as she felt Finnick's mouth leave her crotch, her hips bucking downwards in desperation. She rolled over, pouting, staring daggers at the bigger fox.

"H-hey! I was using that!"

"Maybe, but I need him a little more. I want you to hold that gush for me~" Nick cooed, winking at her as he put Finnick right in his lap, making the little fox face Judy while he spread his legs apart. "Feel free to grab a drink, though, I'm knocking at his prostate so he won't last too long~"

"N-Nick, don't you da- AAHNN!" Finnick squealed out, his huge ears dropping down as he tossed his head back, hitting it against Nick's chest as the bigger fox began to plow up into him, his legs still held firm while his tail began to wag nonstop.

Nick grinned, lowering his head down so he could start nibbling the tip of one of Finnick's ears. "Oh c'mon, you love it~"

Judy couldn't help but blush at the display. Nick's cock delving in and out of Finnick, watching the little fox's length bouncing around and flinging pre, and most important, the way Finnick's ear was being nibbled.

That send a wave of warmth through her. She remembered back to when Nick's jaws had clamped around her own ear… Something inside wanted that again. Slowly, she crawled in front of Finnick, her ears perked up as she observed him. Such a tough little guy, and his face was contorted into one of sheer bliss. Judy cleared her throat then, getting down on all fours. Holding onto Finnick's shaft, she took the length into her mouth, suckling on it softly.

Unlike Nick, who reached well into her throat, Judy was able to handle Finnick's length with ease, being able to run her whole tongue along it without gagging. The little fox seemed to love the attention, and he even returned the favor by biting down on the tip of her left ear.

The shock made her knees buckle, but Judy made herself stay up, limbs trembling weakly as she bobbed her head along Finnick's length. Never had she thought she would be in this situation… She moved a paw down in between her legs, letting out a little whine as her fingers sunk inside her folds, pumping them in and out while she worked her mouth on that shaft.

"Hey… if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having more fun with him than me, Judy~. What's up with that?"

"Gmh- h-hush, Nick..." Judy mumbled around her mouthful, much to Finnick's satisfaction. A squirt of precum and a happy bark said it all. She blushed, closing her eyes as she savored the taste and texture, slowly swallowing it down so she could suckle out more. Judy groaned, moving her ears a little closer to Finnick as she parted her legs, a paw going down to stroke around her dripping slit.

"Don't w-worry… bunny… I'll kick his ass a-after this…" Finnick growled, gaining enough control over himself so he could squeeze both of Judy's ears, yanking on them while he started to thrust into her mouth. The motion caused him to work himself on Nick's cock more, but he didn't mind. Nick may have been able to make him follow orders, but it never lasted long.

Nick's ears swiveled. "Oh, is that so? Well we can't have that happening." He grabbed Finnick's hips, making the fennec hold still while his own humping got faster. He grit his teeth, almost biting Finnick's ear again. His knot was taking form, but there was no way he'd let himself be seen cumming first. At least not now, at least.

"C'mon Finn, you two like each other so much, you can bust your widdle nut in her mouth, riiiight~?" he teased, fingers rubbing at Finnick's chest while he cradled his little friend closer to his body. "Give it to her~. Look at how much she wants a taste! She's fingering herself and everything! Why don't ya give up that lil' bit of fox cream~?" Each sentence was emphasized with a rougher thrust forward that caused Finnick to bite himself to stay quiet. It was too much...

Finnick growled out, reaching up to grab the fur of Nick's chest, giving it a good pull as he tensed up, fangs bared and teeth grit as he breathed through his teeth, trying his best to not peak.

And yet, with Nick brushing up on his prostate, his resolve was unraveling. The warmth was traveling, building up in his loins and making him want to howl. Not to mention… He could feel Judy's warm, velvety tongue now as she lapped across his balls, going full throat now as she sucked harder.

"H-hey, watch the teeth…" Finnick gasped, another sigh escaping his lips. "D-damn, Nick… I gotta hand it to you, your bunny here sure knows how to give head…" He looked down at Judy, who gave him a wink, before she licked up and down his length. His whole shaft was now covered in a thin sheen of the bunny's saliva, mixed with a little pre.

A tap on his back made Finnick look up. Before he could say anything, Nick had leaned forward, pressing his lips down onto Finnick's. His protests soon turned into moans as the two foxes found themselves in a deep kiss, tonguing into each other's lips.

Finnick was squirming, reaching up to grab Nick's face, holding him tightly as he let out a drawn out, muffled moan. With a couple more thrusts, his peak finally hit, leaving him to almost fall into Nick's grip. He bucked harder into Judy, feeding the bunny his load with those little fox hips bucking again and again as he tried to empty himself.

"M-mff!" Judy's eyes widened from the sheer amount that Finnick had to offer. Her mouth was nearly full, and she had to pull back to swallow the spunk down. She couldn't even get much of a taste, having to down it too fast. Matter of fact, her cheeks were bulging a little from holding in all that gunk.

"Easy on the cheeks, Carrots. You look a bit like a squirrel," Nick said. He was just about ready to unload inside of Finnick, but slowed himself down some, wagging his tail. "Now should I let it out in you… or should we get to the real fun~? Judy offered herself to both of us, after all." He gave Finnick a wink before looking to Judy with a mischievous grin on his face.

She had pulled back from Finnick's shaft, swallowing before wiping the corner of her lips with her paw. "Not bad… Though I might suggest your friend try some blueberries. Gives a little extra flavour, if you know what I mean."

"Hardy har," Finnick panted. "Nice try, bunny, but I ain't gonna change my diet for you. Still…" He reached out to give Judy's thigh a pat. "You're not too bad for a newbie yourself."

"Eh, she's got a point, Finn. Might have to put you on the berries for a while~" Nick hummed, pulling himself out of his friend and setting him down on the bed. "Alllright, how are we going to do this… let's see… Ah! Finnick, you lay on your back, and Judy will get on top. And I'll finish the bunny sandwich~"

"Hmph. And why do you get to choose?" Finnick countered, although he still laid himself out by a pillow.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Easy. You can actually fit in the back door without getting kicked in the gut. Besides, I thought you liked anal?"

Finnick fell quiet.

"Hey guys? You two keep this up and I'll bring a toy next time," she said, shaking her head as she went over to Finnick. The little fox wasn't objecting to her, even as she climbed up on top of him. '_No being chicken now,' _she thought as she turned around, pressing her back to Finnick, angling herself up so her rear would be by his crotch.

Nick had a point. Finnick's smaller shaft was just perfect to fit inside, rather than trying to cram all of Nick inside of her. The little fox wasted no time in positioning himself, mounting right up Judy's rump as his shaft started to slide in between her fuzzy butt cheeks.

"Ahhh… Oh yeah, that the stuff, bunny!"

Her cheeks warmed from the praise. Judy wiggled her hips, letting out her own moan as she bumped her butt against Finnick's cock again and again, feeling the way it throbbed with need while he groaned and growled.

"Nice show, Judy. Got room for one more?" Nick commented as he moved forward, his paws at either side of Finnick's head as he mounted Judy.

Now it was Judy's turn to be quiet. She just parted her legs and held them up a little, her nose twitching about as she peeked down at the dual shafts aiming for her openings.

Then, right as he was about to put it inside of her, Nick moved himself back down, bringing his face to her crotch.

"Thought I might have a little taste testing first, if you don't mind…" Nick leaned over, his snout already twitching with excitement as he sniffed and nuzzled into Judy's slit. She moaned louder with her fists clenched as she felt Nick licking her damp petals.

"N-Nick… You'd better stop teasing me and fuck me hard… right now…"

"Oooh… Language, Carrots!"

"C'mon Nick. Enough foreplay, or I'll start without you," Finnick growled. He wrapped his arms around Judy's middle as he hefted himself up, his tip meeting her tailhole after a few upward thrusts. But he was able to work it inside of her, just enough to make Judy moan out loud. "Heh… _I'm _makin' your bunny moan, Nick~"

"Hmph. No love for the theatrics, either of you." Nick shook his head as he mounted Judy once more, this time not wasting a moment in ramming himself inside of her.

The bunny gasped, her ears rigid and eyes wide open as she felt the two foxes penetrating her in one go. Being the middle of the fox-bunny sandwich, she was bounced up and down, bobbing on both cocks with her body screaming for more. "Don't… don't stop… please!"

"Bet I can make Carrots here come first before you can," said Nick, giving Finnick a wink. "Wanna make a wager?"

"Oh no. Don't think I'm falling for one of your stupid bets again, Wilde!" the fennec fox growled. He raked his claws down Judy's back, grunting as he bucked harder, pressing up against the curves of her cheeks. Even from doing it up the butt, he could tell when the bunny's moans were getting louder, her back arching higher and becoming rigid. "Gonna enjoy knotting her silly~"

"Yeah yea, sure," Nick lowered his head, nuzzling in between Judy's ears as he pounded into her, forcing her to rock against Finnick. He didn't give her a warning, biting down at the base of her right ear and letting his teeth press down on it, digging his claws into the bed sheets as Judy practically screamed in bliss.

"Aaahhh…. N-Niiick!"

"That's right, say my name, just don't wear it out…" Nick moaned, picking up the pace with his thrusting.

Finnick grumbled beneath them both, wrapping his arms across Judy's chest to give her a firm squeeze, as best as his arms could manage as he bucked faster, having to compensate. "I'm still here!" he groaned, ears laying against his head while he kept to that rampant pace, causing the bed to squeak quietly from his bouncing.

"Ohh… Sweet alfalfa!" Judy's eyes were close to rolling back in their sockets. Even the months of endurance training at cadet school wasn't enough to prepare her for the waves of pleasure that rocked her body all over. It felt like her entire lower half was just about ready to melt away, just to leave behind all the wild, untamed satisfaction that ran through her form.

It was almost like a dream. To think she'd ever find herself in bed with someone… much less two foxes!

Judy bit down on her lip, leaning up into Nick's embrace as she felt him growling on her ear.

"You're… too… cute!" Nick grunted around the mouthful. She felt a sudden sharp prod knotting into her, lodging tightly, followed by the same feeling from the back. Finnick was growling as well, tilting his head up so he could bite her shoulder, almost making it to her neck as he held on to her, his little hips still pummeling against her rear.

Both foxes had knotted into her and were ready to peak soon. She couldn't even snap at Nick for calling her that. Her face was hot. Her ear and neck had been bitten, soothed by warm fox breath. Both of her holes were being ravaged. She couldn't say it, but she wanted it.

"F-Fuuh… Nnngh…"

Nick hit his climax first, making sure he hilted inside of her as much as possible before his seed began to pump into her, filling her pussy in no time and even gushing out a little. As he was unloading inside of Judy, Finnick came next, a yip escaping his mouth and being muffled in Judy's fur as he held on to her, trembling all over while he gave her his cum.

"Hnnr! T-Take it, bunny! Don't spill it!" Finnick growled out, the pleasure evident in his deep voice as he clung to Judy.

Between the two of them… Judy lost it. Her mouth opened, but no sound escaped as she felt herself quake as wave after wave of orgasms took hold of her. The throes of complete and utter pleasure left her silent, flushed as she ended up laying out flat on top of Finnick.

* * *

By the time afterglow set in, the three of them were breathing heavily, no one making any words while it all sunk in. The room's tropical scent was now laced with musk and arousal, lingering around them, not that they cared. The rush was dying down… and no one had anything bad to say.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Nick… I get why you like this bun- er... Judy. Makes sense why you hang with her so much," Finnick said, huffing out as he rests his head on the pillow. "Damn. The two of you may as well be lovebirds."

Judy opened her mouth to comment, but Nick beat her to it. "Finn, you know there's always room on the force for one more. They're not barring anyone, no matter what," he said, reaching over to pat Finnick's ear. "Even if you don't join, we're gonna hang out a lot more. Just watch."

"Puh. C'mon Wilde, get real. We may be closer than brothers, but I've been at this gig longer than you. The moment they see my record, well…" Finnick's ears lowered. He grunted, wiggling his hips some as he pulled out of Judy, sighing as he managed to squeeze from under them, going over to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I'll think about it, at least. Ain't making any promises."

Nick and Judy traded looks. He frowned a little, but Judy turned her head some, pointing to the little fox before giving Nick a little push. He sighed, but nodded his head and pulled out from Judy's slit, making his way over to Finnick. Picking him up was easy, for once, and Finnick didn't even try to fight as he was set down in Nick's lap. And they… hugged. Even Finnick eased into Nick's back, mewling softly as the bigger fox proceeded to groom him a little, licking all over his face.

Judy watched in silence. If only she could make her way over there too…

"Hey. We… You know, I've heard they've got a massage room here. And there's plenty of food and things to do," Judy spoke up, using her arms to crawl to the two foxes. "How about we go ahead and do some more things before anyone makes a choice?"

Nick looked down at Finnick, who just gave a little nod. "You know what… That's a good idea, Carrots. Matter of fact, Flash said this place has an amazing juice bar," Nick commented with a grin. "All the times me and Finn were here was just for flings… Never stuck around to really enjoy the place."

Finnick snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's probably the only place I could go without em' thinking I'm too young. Let's go."

As the two foxes got up from their spots and headed for the door, Judy cleared her throat. "Uh, hello? Tired bunny here. You two could at least stand me up," she said, a little smile spreading over her mouth as Nick picked her up in one arm, carrying Finnick in the other.

Judy suddenly turned to face the larger fox. "Oh, and Nick?"

"Yes, Carrots?"

He was met with a quick kiss on the nose, which made him gasp as she threw a gentle punch on his shoulder. She winked.

"For the record, you're still not allowed to call me _cute_."

"Figures. But I think I can live with that," said Nick, grinning as the three of them headed out the door.


End file.
